Troubled Love
by SpiritHolly
Summary: SEQUEL to Bluegrass Love. Skylar is a normal girl that is in love with her best friend Lucas. What happens when tragedy strikes?


Ch. 1

Skylar POV

I can't believe he would date someone so....snobbish. I mean, can't he see that I'm the perfect one for him? My name is Skylar Hope Hamilton, and I am unreasonably in love with Lucas Eric Till. I mean, sure my raven black hair isn't much, but I think it is much prettier than HER bottled blond hair. My deep blue eyes may be unoriginal, but way more honest than HER deceptive hazel ones. Everything about HER screams phony. Why can't he see that? Oh, I am talking about Lucas's girlfriend, Claire Addison Taylor, even her name is ostentatious.

"Skylar! It's time to leave." My mother yells up at me. I sighed, another day in purgatory-school.

"Coming!" I answered.

"Hurry, Lucas and Claire are waiting." Great! The perfect way to start my first day of my Senior Year at Grace Academy in Salem, Oregon. I was offered a scholarship there my freshman year, otherwise I would be stuck in the public high school. My freshman year is when I met Lucas, he was my first friend there, now I don't have many, but I have some.

I was walking down the stairs when my shoes slipped on the last step, I would have hit my bum hard if two rock-hard arms hadn't encircled my waist, breaking my fall. I glanced up and gave Lucas an appreciative smile. "Thanks, that would have hurt something fierce."

"No problem Sky, can't have you injured your first day back." Lucas smiled my favorite smile, his steel gray eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Lucas, babe, we are gonna be, like, late. Oh, hi Skylar, don't you look..... adorable." Claire said patronizingly. I just gritted my teeth and smiled at her in thanks. Lucas took Claire's hand and let me go, and we walked towards his candy apple red Mustang GT convertible.

As usual, when we get to school, Lucas and Claire say goodbye and I walk off on my own. All my friends graduated last year. I sure miss Bella, Edward, Ness, and Jake. I no sooner thought that and my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of who was calling, the caller I.D read unknown.

"Skylar! It's me Nessie! I was just calling to see how things are going between you and Lucas." I was ecstatic to hear from my best friend.

"Not so good, do you remember the new girl, Claire? Well, she got her claws into him." I told her depressingly. Automatically reverting back to my bad mood from before Nessie's call.

"That sucks, listen, I have a friend who got accepted into Grace Academy, his name is Seth. He and his girlfriend start there today. They are in most of your classes, I seriously don't know how Alice does it!" I was excited to hear that I would have a little part of my old friends with me this year.

"I can't wait to meet them. Where are they right now?" I asked, unaware of the couple approaching me from behind.

"We are right here." A deep voice startled me from behind. I gasped and twirled too fast, loosing my balance. Thankfully Seth has quick reflexes and caught me before I fell. "I am assuming you are the infamous Skylar Hope Hamilton?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I am. Ness, I will talk to you later. Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. My name is Skylar, but you can call me Sky." I babbled on, embarrassed.

"My name is Seth, and this is my girlfriend, Rena." Seth introduced himself and his gorgeous girlfriend. She smiled as if she could hear my thoughts.

"Well, Nessie tells me that you guys are in all of my classes. So lets get this day started. If I tear up occasionally it is because the guy I am in love with has a witch of a girlfriend." I explained nonchalantly as we walked to AP English.

Seth and Rena got a concerned look on their faces when I said that. I just laughed it off. "Don't worry, I save my tears for my bedroom." They looked slightly relieved. Then Rena got a weird look in her eyes.

"What is wrong with Rena?" I asked Seth curiously. He suddenly got a worried/angry look on his face, but quickly masked it.

"Nothing, she does that occasionally when she is thinking about our hometown Forks, WA. She misses it terribly." He replied smoothly. I just gave him a weird look, right before I heard the squeal of tires. I looked up just in time to see a candy apple red Mustang GT convertible come right before me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and then everything went black. My last thought was, I can't believe he would do that to me. Then things went numb.

Ch. 2

Lucas POV

"Hey baby, I left something in your car, can I have your keys?" Claire asked me sweetly. I was dazzled that a girl as beautiful as her was dating a guy like me.

"Sure, here babe. Make sure Sky made it out okay? She's like a best friend to me." I told her, for the umpteenth time. Claire was a very insecure girl, always complaining about the time I spent with Skylar. I can't help it, there is something about her that made me like her.

"Sure, whatever." Came the terse response. I started to say something but Claire was already stalking off. I turned around in time to see Skylar talking to a huge guy. My vision turned red, what? Why am I jealous? I have an amazing girlfriend, and besides, Skylar is just a friend. I smiled and turned back around, only to hear Skylar's agonized scream and the sound of screeching tires. I spun around quickly and to my astonishment I watched my car plow straight into Skylar's body.

"SKYLAR!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started running through the crowd to get to my best friend's body. I fell to my knees by her side to see her look into my eyes. Her lovely blue eyes full of pain, and slowly losing herself to it. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. "Don't leave me." I begged her.

"Lucas, I have always loved you, please, don't ever forget me. Let Seth and Rena take care of my body. They know what to do with me." She told me. I was still frozen in shock at her admission of love. I have only now realized my greatest mistake, letting my only love, Skylar, die at my expense.

"Please, Skylar, don't say that. I love you too, please, just stay with me. What will your mom say?" I started pleading, tears rolling unabashedly down my face. I saw sorrow in her eyes at the mention of her mom.

I felt a hot hand on my shoulder, I looked into Seth's truly furious face. "Dude, you heard her. Let Rena and I take her to a doctor we know. Best in the world and he lives only five seconds away. I promise to take care of her." I just weakly nodded my head. I can't believe I was letting a stranger take care of Skylar's already dying body.

"Lucas, she has internal bleeding, we have to get her to a doctor." The girl, Rena, told me. I was building a slow and steady rage towards the girl that I thought I loved.

"Lucas, babe, I swear I didn't see her there!" Claire wailed running towards me. I held my hand up.

"Claire, why did you even try moving the car? You purposefully hit her! Everyone saw that! Its over, I don't ever want to see your face again. You ruined my life, and now that I realize it, you probably just killed my only love." I said with finality. I turned and started walking towards Skylar's house to tell her mom what happened.

Skylar POV

The burning was intense. I knew the moment Nessie told me about her friends that they were different. Bella and let it slip accidentally what they really were. I have kept that secret for the past three years, only to have more friends change me so that I wouldn't die prematurely.

I had lost count of how long I had been burning, but it was slowly receding from my body and centering around my heart. My heart starting beating out of control, until it just stopped beating all together, and I opened my eyes. I could see everything with amazing clarity. The dust motes were providing a very entertaining distraction when Rena walked in. Her scent was of vanilla and lavender.

"Well, its good to see that I didn't kill you Skylar." She joked, knowing that she has super control and would never harm a human. I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I can't believe you kept this from me. Don't you think I deserved to know that I was going to die three days ago?" My new bell voice pouted. I heard a deep, masculine voice laughing hysterically in the other room.

"Seth, I don't find this particularly funny. You guys made me tell him how I really felt." I pouted even more. I could hear Seth's laughter stop when the news report came on.

"Three days ago a young girl named Claire Addison Taylor was arrested for vehicular manslaughter, intentionally taking her boyfriend's car and hitting fellow classmate Skylar Hope Hamilton. Lucas Eric Till, boyfriend to Claire and best friend to Skylar was seen walking towards class when Ms. Hamilton was hit. Witnesses say that he ran like a man possessed to Ms. Hamilton's side for her last words. A Mr. Seth Clearwater carried her to Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office just a hundred yards away. It was there that Skylar Hamilton was pronounced dead due to severe internal bleeding." The rest of the news report faded away when I saw the look on Lucas's face at my memorial service. Dr. Cullen was able to sway my mom into giving him the body for medical research.

"Yo, didn't mean for you to hear that." Seth said sympathetically from the other room, I just nodded my head.

"No, its fine, had to face it sooner or later. So, when we moving?" I asked, trying to lift the mood.

Rena just eyed me up and down. She had that weird look in her eyes. Then she broke into a beautiful smile.

"Well, I finally grasped what your talent will be. It is very good thing we got rid of the Volturi centuries ago. Aro definitely would want you." Rena said mysteriously.

"Don't keep us waiting babe." Seth whined, finally coming into the same room as us.

"Yeah, how will I be useful to Carlisle and the rest of the family?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you are just like me. You have every power known to vampire world except mind reading, along with some regular magic. You will not be as strong as me, but just as fast. Seth bring me a mirror. I want her to get a load of her eyes. Now, tell me, how is your thirst?" Rena asked me. I hadn't really thought about it. My burning in my throat intensified at the mere mention of it, but I had no desire to drink human blood. The thought even repulses me. I guess I am carrying on the vegetarian diet, thankfully.

"It burns, but it can wait. What is wrong with my eyes?" I asked her just as Seth brought a mirror in. I got a good look at myself in the mirror. I don't have the red eyes of a newborn, but my same deep blue, only they are way more beautiful than ever, luring even. I stood there shocked.

"Well?" Rena inquired anxiously.

"Wow, this is..this is different. I can't believe it, I'm beautiful." I murmured to myself.

"Sweetie you were always beautiful, but to answer your earlier question, we are leaving here shortly to meet with the rest of the family, but your death has been televised across the nation so we are moving across the sea. I don't know where yet. Alice hasn't made up her mind." Rena explained everything.

"Oh--" I started, interrupted by the telephone ringing. Rena walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered, a smile already forming on her face. "Okay, will do. See you soon." She hung up. "That was Alice, and they have decided on a place to move."

"Where will we be calling home?" I asked nervously.

"We shall be moving to Swords, Ireland in County Dublin." Rena said gaily.

Ch. 3

Skylar POV

"IRELAND?!" I screeched. This is going to be AWESOME!

"Yeah, unless they change their minds again. Alice said not to worry about clothes, she saw what happened at the same time I did, so she has already gotten you a whole new wardrobe." Rena told me kindly.

"You know what babe?" Seth asked Rena with a speculative look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked?

"She kind of reminds me of our daughter, who is also named Skylar." Seth said, with a sad look in his eyes. I looked over at Rena and saw her sad look as well.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She ran into the Romanian Coven, who detests the Cullen's' because they won't hand over the right to reign to them. They figured out who she was, and how powerful she was, and sent her back in ashes." Rena told me, breaking into uncontrollable sobs. Seth holding her in his arms, trying to give her comfort while big, fat tears rolled down his face.

Of course, the phone rang, breaking the sentimental moment all to pieces.

"Hello?" I answered, pretty sure neither Rena nor Seth is an any condition to talk.

"Skylar? This is Bella, Nessie's mom. I was just calling to tell you that we aren't moving to Ireland after all, but we are going to move back to Forks. I talked to my dad and he told us that your story didn't reach it them. So no one knows who you are up there." Bella explained over the phone. I was kind of disappointed, but in a way I was happy. I can still run and watch over Lucas if I had to.

At the mere thought of Lucas's name, my heart just starts hurting. "Okay, thanks. I will let Seth and Rena know. We should be back tonight." I replied, pushing Lucas out of my mind for the moment. I hung up with Bella and looked over at Seth and Rena. "Well, I'm sure you heard that conversation, but I told her I would tell you. We are not moving to Ireland. Apparently Bella's dad said that Forks didn't hear about what happened to me."

"Well, thats something I guess. I knew you were hoping to watch over Lucas every once in a while." Rena told me. "Well, lets get things together then we will leave, and let you hunt on the way there."

There was a flurry of motion as Rena ran around getting her things, along with Seth's, ready for the journey back to Forks. I just stood in the same spot, thinking about Lucas. I realized that he wasn't the one that ran me over. That much was clear by the way he reacted when I was hit by his car. He look devastated. It would be my luck he finally tells me what I want to hear as I lay there dying. I brooded for a little while longer, until Seth hollered at me.

"Lets go Sky!" He shouted. I pushed Lucas out of my thoughts again and prepared myself for my new life in Forks.

Lucas POV

I can't believe she is gone. I had three wonderful years to realize the good that was in front of me, only to have it taken away when I realized it. I had to get up today, it was Claire's court day to see what her sentence would be for killing my beautiful Skylar.

"Lucas, we are going to be late!" Skylar's mom yelled up at me. I had been wallowing in Skylar's room before her mom packed everything up. I hurried down the circular staircase only to be stunned where I was standing.

"Seth? Rena?" I asked. I haven't seen them since they took Skylar's almost lifeless body to Dr. Cullen.

"We are leaving soon and wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything to call. Here is our number, and here is the number where we will be staying. Our friends were really close with Skylar, so they need us right now, otherwise we would be attending the court hearing." Rena explained.

"Yeah, dude, I know how you feel. I lost my best friend to a drunk driver. Call me if you find yourself wanting to get away." Seth told me. I just nodded my head, shocked that these virtual strangers would offer me sympathy.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this. I have to go now, I am being called to the stand to testify against Claire." I told them mechanically. They nodded and quickly left through the front door. I climbed into Mrs. Hamilton's aging Explorer to face my doom at the court house.

Hours later I was climbing back into the Explorer, shocked with the what happened in the court room today. Claire got seven years in prison. Wow, I didn't expect the ruling to be that harsh, but with all of the eye witnesses see Claire aim for Skylar, the hearing was fairly quick. My statement probably caused some heartache.

"I can't stay here anymore. This place has too many memories of Skylar. I have to get away." I murmur to myself.

"What are you going to do? Your parents will understand, but where will you go?" Mrs. Hamilton asked me. I wasn't even aware that she had heard me.

"I will call that Seth guy. Yeah, thats what I will do." I resolved. I had picked up my phone and called the number that Seth and Rena gave me.

"Hello?" That voice sounded so familiar, yet so different. I was compelled to talk to her, and I don't know why.

"Umm...is Seth or Rena there? This is Lucas and I really need to talk to one of them." I quickly explained, I heard a quick gasp before I recognized the familiar sound of the phone switching people.

"Lucas, I didn't expect to hear from you this quickly. How did court go?" Seth's deep timbre came across the line.

"Claire was convicted to seven years in prison. I need to get away, this place holds too many memories, is there anyway I can come up there and live?" I asked him hopefully.

He never hesitated, "Sure, come on up man. I will be there in an hour to pick you up. We were actually on our way back, we had forgotten some things at our benefactor's house." He said.

"Great, I will be ready." Came my quick response. We hung up and I looked over at Mrs. Hamilton. She had tears in her eyes.

"I know things will get better in time, they just have to. Now, we are here, so go pack what belongings you will need and be ready for that young man when he arrives. Blessed be young Lucas." She told me. I nodded my head, knowing this would be the last time that I saw her again. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew just the same.

An hour later I hear a car door slam and a knock on the door. I lay the letter I wrote my parents on the kitchen table, knowing they will get it when they get back. I walk to the front door and opened the door to my new life.

"You aren't Seth!" I said the inhumanly beautiful guy standing on my front porch.

"No, I am Edward, Seth is in the car. He has his hands full at the moment." Edward explained. I wonder how they got here so fast. I wondered to myself. Edward kind of smirked, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh, well then." I said, not sure of what I should say. We walked to the car and I put my bag in the trunk.

"Don't worry about clothes or money while you stay with us. My sister is a fashion designer, so we get free clothes." Edward explained, looking at my solitary bag. I just nodded and got into the backseat with Rena.

"Hey Lucas, so glad that you decided to come up. Not for the reason you are coming, but all the same." Rena kindly comforted me. I again just nodded. I had noticed that Edward was in the drivers' seat and that we were already almost out of the state. WOW! I have never seen someone go this fast. Edward just smirked again. That is starting to get creepy. How does Seth and Rena put up with it? I wonder to myself. This time I saw Rena AND Edward grin.

I apparently fell asleep because the next thing I know Rena is gently shaking me awake. "Wake up sleepy head. We are at your new home." I opened my eyes and looked out the window. Before me stood a beautiful three story house, with glass windows running from top to bottom. There was an occasional terrace that led out, but what I noticed the most the green foliage surrounding the house. There was a forest completely surrounding the house and backyard.

"Wow, this is incredible. Do you mind if I wander around the forest for a while?" I asked, not knowing why I felt compelled to go in that direction. I saw a weird look come into Rena's eyes. She looked horrified, but before I could ask her Edward answered my question.

"Go ahead, we are only a shout away if you need anything." I nodded and walked away. I kept hearing something following me, but every time I turned around nothing was there. Paranoia much? I asked myself, laughing mirthlessly. I never noticed that it started getting dark until I was turned around and couldn't find my way back. I felt stupid and didn't really want to shout for help, so I manned up and started walking in the general direction I thought the house was in. Boy was I wrong. I walked straight into a hungry bear. I started running only to be brought back down by one single swipe. I curled up into the fetal position, but the bear was not deterred. The pain was quickly taking over my body. I could feel myself losing to the black, when all of the sudden a piercing pain went through my neck. I started convulsing and screaming the pain was so immense.

"I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have done it if you were not so close to death." That familiar voice told me. Did what? What did she do? Those were my last thoughts as the burning completely took over my mind and body. I started flailing out, not caring who I hit.

"JUST KILL ME! STOP THE PAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could hear sobbing in the background, then I got the sensation of flying. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock at who I was looking at.

"Sk...Sky....Skylar? Ho....H....How?" I managed to stutter out. She looked at me with sad eyes and quickly shook her head.

"Sleep Lucas, I will explain later." And with that, I was out.

Ch. 4

Skylar POV

I was walking through the forest, following a very appealing scent, not in a food way, but in the love of my life way. I heard the thump-thump of two heart beats, one human and one bear. Oh shoot! There was a human in trouble! I quickly picked up my pace to quickly come across a most gruesome scene. Before my eyes I saw Lucas, my one true love, being mauled to death by an agitated grizzly bear. I completely lost control. With just a thought the bear went flying through the air. I could tell that Lucas didn't have much more time, I had to act fast if I ever wanted him to be with me.

I bit his neck and injected my venom into his blood, I could tell right away that it was working. Lucas's already damaged body arched up in pain, which just about made me lose it.

"I'm so sorry, I never would have done it if you weren't so close to death." I told him. I could tell he was battling the darkness that would overcome his body while he burned alive.

"JUST KILL ME! STOP THE PAIN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I started sobbing uncontrollably as I gently picked him up started running like the wind towards the house. I looked down in time to see him open his beautiful blue/green eyes.

"Sk...Sky...Skylar? Ho...H...How?" He barely managed to stutter out.

"Sleep Lucas, I will explain later." I replied, feeling the change as he quickly succumbed to the blackness. I was three seconds from reaching the house when the door suddenly swung open and Edward came running out of the house like a man possessed. I quickly, but gently, put Lucas in Edward's arms before I collapsed to the ground with grief.

"Skylar, you did the best you could. You knew this was coming, I know you saw the vision this morning before he called." Edward comforted. I knew he spoke the truth, but I still can't believe I took his life, just so I wouldn't be without him. Edward must have realized that he wasn't helping matters because the next thing I know Bella and Nessie were by my sides, easily lifting me up.

"Come on sweetie. You will want to be there the whole time." Bella told me, her maternal instincts instantly kicking in. I nodded my head, not really hearing what she was telling me. I just wanted to see my love's face before I went into hysterics and ruined Esme's lovely landscape.

"He will be fine, three days from now you will be looking into his eyes again." Carlisle promised me. I don't think I could handle watching him burn for three days.

"That is what I thought when I changed Bella, believe me, you want to stay." Edward told me. I nodded my head, I already knew that I wouldn't ever leave his side. I sat down to wait for Lucas to rejoin me. I passed the time doing the same thing I did while I was burning, I counted down the time.

***THREE DAYS LATER***

It has been three days since I found Lucas being mauled by a grizzly bear. Uncle Emmett went on a hunting excursion and came back to tell me that he took care of the bear that hurt Lucas.

Alice came dancing into the room, her eyes went out of focus at the same time mine did. Lucas will be waking up here in about three minutes. I knew Rena saw, so she would alert the other members of the huge family. I heard Lucas's heart speed up, sounding like a helicopter taking off, then there was nothing. I held my breath as I awaited Lucas's gaze. I didn't have a long wait.

"What is going on? Skylar? I thought you were dead? Where am I?" Were the first things out of his mouth. I just sobbed happily that he was alive, sort of.

"Technically I am dead, and so are you. We are vampires, don't give me that look. It was the only way to save us. I knew what I was getting into when I met Bella and Nessie last year. I knew when the car hit my body that Rena would save me, just as I saw that I would need to save you." I explained, hoping that he would accept my explanation for what it was, the truth.

I guess I had a worried look on my face because Lucas approached me and gently put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch, loving the feelings he evoked inside my dead body.

"I love you, Skylar. Now we have forever." Came his response. I squealed in enjoyment and quickly brought his mouth to mine for a quick but passionate kiss.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that. I'm so thankful that you accept all this craziness. I will introduce you to everyone later, mainly because there are so many of them, but for now I need to take you hunting. We hunt animals, not humans." I explained, he absorbed everything I told him and just nodded his head. I was happy, I finally got my Prince Charming.

Ch. 5

Skylar POV

I took Lucas out for his first hunt and he did beautifully. It is handy that we have Rena, Maribeth, and myself, this way we won't have to bother Eleazar every time a new vampire joins our coven. After Lucas and I got back from our hunting trip Carlisle suggested that we try to figure out what powers Lucas could have, for eyes went straight to the honey gold of the vegetarians.

Rena, Maribeth, and I connected our minds and we found out rather powerfully that Lucas has telekinesis, he can move objects with just a thought. He can also control the weather, but his eyes deepen or lighten in color with his power fluctuation.

"I can only hope that I will be of some use the family now that I am here." Lucas told me while we were lying on our bed. Ever since we declared our love for each other, we have become inseparable.

"There isn't much we need to protect ourselves from. According to Carlisle they defeated the reigning coven. Apparently they were pretty corrupted, but right now we control the vampire world." I told him.

"Wow, so we are like, royalty?" He asked, eager for the new knowledge.

"No, we are like a special task force, we make sure the other vampires keep our secret. Which is to let no one know what we are. We dole out punishment accordingly. Most know the rules and keep to themselves, but you have the rebels and renegades that thrive on chaos." I explained. I heard Bella inquire where we were. "Bella is looking for us, lets not keep her waiting."

We jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs, standing in front of Bella only seconds after she was asking about us.

"Well, I feel like a mom all over again." She laughed. We laughed right a long with her.

"I heard you ask Esme where we were. I figured we might as well see what you wanted, otherwise you might sic someone to come and get us." I joked.

Bella's eyes twinkled. "Actually, Edward wants to explain some things to you guys. Seth and Rena will be there, because part of what he is explaining is their story. I know that Lucas hasn't met everyone, and believe me, Alice is all over that."

I just shook my head, I knew what was happening. Alice was planning a party, inviting everyone under the sun. Everyone that knew what we actually were, that is.

"Where is Edward? I want to get this talk over with." I said as I rushed by Bella, only to be stopped by her hand.

"Edward wants to talk to Lucas by himself. Actually, all the guys are going to talk to him, us ladies are going to talk to you Skylar. I know you thought it was weird that we haven't told you about our history, but Alice saw about Lucas coming so close after you, so we decided to wait. Now, Lucas, Edward is Carlisle's study with the rest of the guys. Skylar, Alice planned this little talk, so we are going shopping." Bella instructed us. Great, shopping. I hate shopping. I like cute clothes, as long as I don't have to pick them out.

"Okay, thanks Bella. I will see you later Sky." Lucas said, pulling me closer for a passionate kiss. I was stunned momentarily until Rena appeared out of no where and tackled me to the ground.

"Let's go! I have the perfect dress in mind for you! I guess you heard Alice was throwing a party, but she finally trusts me enough to help with dresses for all the ladies." Rena trilled out. I beamed at her. I didn't have to pick my own dress out!

"Skylar, there are some people I want you to meet. This is Maribeth, Lauren, Paige, Kayla, and Leah. Lauren is James' wife; Paige is Embry's wife; Kayla is Blake's wife; and Leah is Alec's wife. You will meet the guys at the party tonight." Alice informed me. I welcomed the new people warmly, knowing that they are my family now.

"Well, lets get this show on the road!" Nessie screamed!

Ch. 6

Lucas POV

I heard Alice introducing Skylar the the girls of the family as they were walking towards the vehicles. Shopping, that word brings so many bad memories to mind. I shiver as I thought about all the time that Claire had drug me shopping. Edward noticed my body movement and sent me a weird look. I quickly let him see what I was thinking about. He nodded in understanding.

"Okay Lucas, I know you heard what happened with Skylar downstairs, so I will do the same thing with you. These are the guys of the family. You have already met Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Seth, and Jacob. The other wolf you smell is Embry, Paige's husband; James is married to Lauren; Blake is married to Kayla; and Alec is married to Leah, who is Seth's sister. Understand?" Edward asked after he pointed everyone out.

"I think so, it is very nice to meet you all. My name is Lucas and my lovely mate's name is Skylar. We were just recently changed, but we knew each other when we were humans." I explained to them, in case the Cullen's hadn't.

"We know who you are young man. It is a pleasure to meet you. Not that I'm not happy your here and all, but you have caused Alice to plan a party. Which means we all have to haul our sorry butts back into tuxes and find you one before she gets back." Embry complained.

I just laughed. "I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact that Skylar is not enjoying herself right now. She hates shopping for herself. She don't mind wearing pretty clothes, but she doesn't like it if she has to pick it out."

"Well, then she won't have a problem with this family. Either Alice, Rena, or Rosalie is deciding on what everyone wears. Its like we don't know how to pick clothes out." Emmett grumbled.

"Chill Emmett, remember the last time Alice let you pick for yourself? You had a panic attack because you couldn't find the jeans." Edward admonished jokingly. The guys cracked up at that one. I could tell Emmett was embarrassed. I just shook my head, what a family.

Skylar POV

I was having a blast! Alice was like a little hurricane, running in and out of boutiques picking out different outfits for me. I was getting nervous because it was almost time for me to pick out my dress for the party tonight.

"Alice, I don't really know how to pick clothes out for myself. Can you pick my dress out for me?" I asked her hesitantly.

She just beamed with happiness. "Of course I will. It is nice to have someone appreciate my fashion expertise." She joked, looking over in exasperation at Bella. Bella just laughed.

"Oh Alice, I still let you pick out the important clothes."She retorted. Alice just hung her head in defeat.

"Okay Skylar, let me see. I think we can go with an emerald green. Hmm....floor length maybe with silver stilettos. Yeah, I can see it now." Alice said, going into her vision. She grabbed my arm and propelled me towards the dress shop on the other side of the mall. She pulled me in and went straight towards the back where the dress was. She threw it and me into a dressing room. I stood there bemused for a minute before putting it on.

I walked out of the dressing room to see everyone standing around my door. When they saw me they stopped talking in mid sentence.

"Oh my, wow! Skylar! That looks absolutely amazing!" Bella gushed sincerely. I could tell she was stunned. It made me glow with pleasure.

"Alice definitely picked a winner with that one." Esme said.

I giggled. "Alice, I love it! What about you guys? Where are your dresses?" I inquired.

"Silly, we all already have dresses. That match our mate's favorite color." Rosalie said. "It is just pure coincidence that their favorite colors look so good on each of us."

"Well, thats convenient." I mumbled to myself. The others just laughed. I changed back into my clothes and Alice paid for my dress. We finished up our shopping and we were on our way back to the house. I couldn't wait to see Lucas's reaction to my dress.

Ch. 7

Skylar POV

Wow....I smiled smugly to myself, still wrapped in Lucas's embrace. Last night turned out better than I could have imagined. Not only did Lucas and I finally do the mattress mambo, but I got to meet the impressive people of my new family. I am completely happy now that everything is working out, but I have this sense of dread, like something bad is getting ready to happen.

"Mm...you are thinking too hard." Lucas murmured in my ear. I laughed and rolled over until I was facing him.

"Well, I was just thinking about a song I wrote sometime ago." I replied. Lucas never got to reply because Alice burst through the door, making Lucas jump in embarrassment at his lack of clothing. I just sighed.

"Don't worry Lucas, I'm not looking. What an AMAZING idea Skylar! I will have everything set up." Alice trilled excitedly.

"Alice, it was just an errant thought, how did you know what I was even thinking?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, Rena was talking to me and she had her mind open and heard you. She told me that she thought you would like to have a karaoke night." Alice explained patiently. I hid my grin and shook my head. Only Alice would go through this, although it sounds freaking' awesome!

"Well, I for one can't wait! I will be singing my own songs if you don't mind?" I pitched my voice above Alice's ramblings.

"Of course, I had assumed that would be the case." She replied absently, already walking out the door to set everything up.

"Oh dear, if everyone is singing it is going to be a long night." Lucas pointed out. I had completely forgot about how humongous our family was.

"Don't worry, not everyone will participate. I think Edward and Bella are going to duet, Alice and Jasper will duet, Rena and Seth will duet, Emmett and Rosalie will duet, Leah and Alec are sitting out, Carlisle and Esme are sitting out, Paige and Embry are will duet, Maribeth and Coty are sitting out, Kayla and Blake are sitting out, Lauren and James will duet, and finally Jake and Nessie will duet." I told him, taking a quick trip into everyone's future.

"Well then, this out to be fun. I'm in! I will go pick out a song. See you down there." Lucas kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. Now I was forced with the decision of what song to sing. I think I know what one, but to be sure I will go over my song.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

Lucas POV

I had Edward help me pick out a song to sing to Skylar, apparently they have karaoke nights quite often.

"This is the first song I sang to Bella on karaoke night and she loved it." Edward told me, holding out the lyrics for me to read through.

"Thanks for the help, she will love this." I replied, grateful for his input.

"Okay everyone, it is almost time to begin. Here is the line-up:

Edward and Bella

Jake and Nessie

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Jasper

Embry and Paige

Lauren and James

Rena and Seth

Lucas

Skylar

No arguing, I win every time." Alice trilled out.

I just grinned, I was perfectly fine with the line-up.

"Are there going to be judges and a prize this time Alice?" Edward asked.

"Of course, the judges are: Carlisle, Esme, Alec, Leah, Maribeth, Coty, Kayla, and Blake. The prize is the winner(s) get to pick where we go for vacation." Alice replied incredulously. Edward just laughed. He went to get Bella because it was getting ready to begin.

"Everyone, I need you to come to the back yard where I have everything set up!" Alice yelled, unnecessarily.

I walked outside and became nervous, Alice never mentioned that there would be spectators. It looks like she invited the wolf pack, along with Billy Black, Charlie, and Sue Clearwater. I gulped and tried to calm myself down.

"Billy, I need you to introduce everyone." Alice begged him.

"My pleasure Alice." Came is enthusiastic reply. "Now introducing Edward and Bella Cullen."

The music came on and Edward and Bella stepped through the curtains of Alice's stage.

'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doing all over again.

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go.

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love.

Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free.

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name.

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love.

Oh, Baby

Oh…

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go.

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love.

It's Your Love,

It's Your Love.

Edward and Bella finished the last strains of one of the most beautiful duets known to mankind, and the took a bow while everyone clapped and cheered. They stepped down off the stage together as Billy wheeled himself out in front of the microphone to introduce the next couple.

"Up next we have Jake and Nessie." Billy said. Jake and Nessie came up on the stage and their music started.

Jake and Nessie walked out onto the stage with the microphones that clip to your ear so that you can dance while singing. Their music began and I couldn't help but sigh.

'Can I Have This Dance' Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

[Gabriella]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Troy]

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

[Troy, Gabriella]

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Wow, was all I could think. The whole time Jake and Nessie sang they waltz across the stage. That was well put on, apparently everyone thought the same thing because they were up on their feet screaming for Jake and Nessie. They took their bows and stepped off the stage.

Billy wheeled himself again and announced the next couple performing.

Alice and Jasper stepped out and got ready as their song began.

'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher

HER: They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

HIM: Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

HIM: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

HER: They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

HIM: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

HIM: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

HIM: I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

HER: And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

HER: Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

HIM: Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

HIM: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

HIM: I got you to hold my hand

HER: I got you to understand

HIM: I got you to walk with me

HER: I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

This family is full of people that can sing. I don't have even a slim chance of winning this thing for Skylar. Alice and Jasper stepped down and Billy introduced the next couple.

Emmett and Rosalie, I don't even want to know what they will be singing. I wasn't surprised when their music began.

'Let's Make Love' Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

Baby I've been drifting away

Dreaming all day

Of holding you

Touching you

The only thing I want to do

Is be with you

As close to you

As I can be

Let's make love

All night long

Until all our strength is gone

Hold on tight

Just let go

I want to feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up

Let's make love

Oh, baby

Do you know what you do to me

Everything inside of me

Is wanting you

And needing you

I'm so in love with you

Look in my eyes

Let's get lost tonight

In each other

Let's make love

All night long

Until all our strength is gone

Hold on tight

Just let go

I want to feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up

Let's make love

Let's make love

All night long

Until all our strength is gone

Hold on tight

Just let go

I want to feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up

Oh, until the sun comes up

Let's make love

Oh baby, let's make love

All night long

All night long

Let's make love

Okay, I am seriously reconsidering my entry into this contest. I couldn't believe that Emmett was actually serious for once. Then again, Rosalie scared him. They took their bows and Embry and Paige stepped up.

'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain and Brian White

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything

and everything and I will always care. Through weakness

and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,

I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

My self-esteem just hit rock bottom. I just hung my head as I watch Lauren and James come out onto the stage.

'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Anne Hathaway

Don't go breaking my heart

I couldn't if I tried

Honey if I get restless

Baby you're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart

You take the weight off me

Honey when you knocked on my door

I gave you my key

Nobody knows it

When I was down

I was your clown

Nobody knows it

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us

'Cause nobody showed us

And now it's up to us babe

I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me

You put the light in my life

You put the sparks to the flame

I've got your heart in my sights

Rena and Seth stepped out, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that is nervous. Seth looks like he is getting ready to faint.

'I've Had The Time of My Life' by Bill Medly and Jennifer Warnes

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical

Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it

Secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand

The urgency

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Hey, baby

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control, no

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life

And I've searched though every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

[SOLO]

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Couse I've had the time of my life

And I've searched though every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you...

Okay, I can do this! Just keep telling myself that. I walked up onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Skylar, this song is dedicated to you." I spoke into the mike, looking into her lovely eyes.

'You Are My Everything' by 98 degrees

The loneliness of nights alone

the search for strength to carry on

my every hope has seemed to die

my eyes had no more tears to cry

then like the sun shining up above

you surrounded me with your endless love

Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

Now all my hopes and all my dreams

are suddenly reality

you've opened up my heart to feel

a kind of love that's truly real

a guiding light that'll never fade

there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

for the love you give it won't let go

I hope you'll always know

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

You're the breath of life in me

the only one that sets me free

and you have made my soul complete

for all time (for all time)

You are my everything (you are my everything)

Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)

My life is yours alone (alone)

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)

When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)

Every night I pray (I pray)

On bended knee (on my knee)

That you will always be

be my everything

chorus repeats

[almost spoken:] Every night I pray

down on bended knee

that you will always be

my everything

oh my everything

I got down on one knee and looked directly at Skylar, pulling the ring out of my pocket. "Skylar Hope Hamilton, will you marry me?" I asked her. She got up and came onto the stage and pulled me to my feet.

"I would love to be Mrs. Lucas Till. Now get off here so I can sing my song to you." She answered. I was elated that she agreed. I quickly stepped off the stage into a crowd of congratulations. I sat down and looked up to my lovely angel.

'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

I was in a trance as I got onto the stage and pulled Skylar into my embrace. I was so happy that she agreed to be my wife. Her song was undoubtedly about me when I was dating Claire. I was so stupid for dating that girl.

"You are right sweetie, I do belong with you. And with you I will always belong." I told her looking into her loving eyes.

"Okay, okay. Carlisle, has the judges reached a decision?" Alice inquired.

"Yes Alice, as a matter of fact we have. The winner of this competition has come to a tie between Skylar and Lucas. So they can pick where we will be going for vacation in exactly one days time." Carlisle announced.

"We won! Where do you want to go?" I asked my lovely intended.

"Hmm, how about Paris? I have always wanted to go shopping in Paris." She said. I could actually see Alice jumping for joy. I just smiled.

"If that is what you want, then Paris is our destination Carlisle." I told him.

"Wonderful. Alice and Rena, I am assuming, will pack for everyone." He said.

CH. 8

Lucas POV

We are on the plane, a private jet no less. Apparently Alice has been predicting what companies to invest in again. The Cullens' just came into some serious money from the stock market. I am surprised that they haven't been investigated for insider trading yet.

"Actually, they were going to investigate us, but we invested in a company that went bankrupt to clear our names. It cost us about a hundred thousand dollars, but we thrice the money back by investing in other companies." Edward explained.

Getting really old constantly having someone in your head. I mentally replied sharply. I saw Edward smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What you are you laughing at Lucas?" Skylar asked me.

"Nothing, just an errant thought. Have you and Alice decided on a date for the wedding?" I inquired, deftly switching topics away from me. Skylar had a disgruntled look on her face at the mention of Alice and wedding in the same sentence.

"She won't let me decide on anything! It is driving me up the wall. We should have grabbed Seth and Rena and went to the Justice of Peace and eloped." Skylar muttered angrily. I laughed.

"Don't even think about it Skylar, as soon as you plan it, I will see to stop you!" Alice trilled from the front of the jet. I just smirked. Carlisle told me that since I was a fairly strong vampire, my powers would grow and adapt, and that I might actually get new powers. I was thinking about being able to block mine and Sky's future from Alice so that we could get married.

"AHHHHH!!!" Alice screamed, putting her hands on her head. Jasper quickly growled looking for the trouble before he realized that we were on a plane.

"Alice, whats wrong?" He asked, worry etched all over his face.

"It's Lucas and Skylar, I was looking forward into their futures, and they just went blank, nothing. It was like wiping a blackboard clean." She explained looking at Skylar and I.

"I can explain that one." Edward began. I'm glad he could, because I had no idea what was going on. "A few seconds before Alice's outburst, Lucas was thinking about being able to block his future, as well as Skylar's." Thankfully he left the other part out.

"Well, it appears that our young Lucas has acquired a new power. He can actually probably erase our scent as well. Lucas, I want to practice this with you. I want you to think real hard, and erase Jacob's, Seth's, and Leah's scent." Carlisle told me.

I concentrated really hard about Seth, Jacob, and Leah having no scent at all, and I watched Rosalie's astonished expression.

"Oh my! This is great! Keep it like that, them having no scent makes it much easier to be around them all the time." Rosalie squealed. I just laughed at Jacob's furious expression.

"If they don't have to smell us, why do we have to smell them? Take their scents away as well." He demanded. I just laughed and thought about how nice it would be if my family had no scent. "That is more like it!" Came Jacob's enthusiastic response.

"Well, how are you doing that? Is it not too hard to think about keeping our scents vanished at once?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Not really, its actually according to my subconscious mind, so all I have to do is keep part of my mind thinking that there is no scent from any of us. Do you need me to remove anything else? I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I told him confidently.

"Nothing right now." Carlisle told me, but Edward got a speculative look.

"The Romanians have someone like Demetri, remove our scents from his mind." Edward told me. I concentrated and thought about having the scents and mental links of the Cullens' erased from anyone's mind.

"There that should do it." I told him. "Now that that is settled, can I have some privacy with Sky?" I asked, noticing how quiet she had become.

"Of course, I remember what it is like to always have someone interrupting your privacy." Edward told me sliding a glance at Alice.

"Whats wrong Sky?" I asked her once everyone turned back around and tuned us out.

"Nothing, just thinking about something. The Romanians want to kill the Cullens' because they won't release the reign of power over to them." She told me.

"Yeah, Edward filled me in on everything. I can't imagine how Seth and Rena felt. The way I see it, we are their "children", if you follow me." I told her. I saw Edward gesture to me to follow him.

"Seth and Rena heard what you said, and yes, they do think of you guys as their "children". It wouldn't hurt if you treated them with that kind of status. It just about broke them when Skylar was sent back in ashes. I didn't think that they would ever get over it. That is when they made the move to your school. They saw you get hit and they couldn't lose another Skylar." Edward explained.

"Wow, I never knew that they didn't get over it until just here recently." I murmured.

"They will never be over the fact that they lost a child, but the pain will lessen over time. It was actually not their fault. Skylar couldn't commit to the vegetarian lifestyle and had run off to hunt humans, but she still loved Seth and Rena like they were her actual parents." Edward expanded his explanation. I just nodded my head and walked back to my seat with Skylar.

"What was that all about?" She asked me. I just shook my head at her, I didn't want to rehash all that with Seth and Rena so close by.

"I will tell you when we land." I told her instead. I was thinking pretty hard about what Edward had told me. I was actually very grateful to Seth and Rena, if not for their offer, I would never have been mauled by a bear and saved by my personal angel.

I jumped out of my seat and walked over to where Seth and Rena were sitting. Seth was fast asleep.

"Is there something you need Lucas?" Rena asked me politely.

"Yeah, it just occurred to me that when I was turned, I lost my biological parents, and they probably don't even notice me missing. You and Seth were like my saviors after the hearing with Claire. I just wanted to say thanks, and that I love you, not romantically, but like a son loves his mother." I told her. I saw her eyes cloud up with happiness. She jumped up, startling Seth out of a deep slumber and just grabbed me and hugged really tight.

"What is going on? Why are you hugging my wife?" Seth grumbled, not happy about being woke up.

"I was just telling her that I think of you all as my parents, because you actually cared about my state of mind during Claire's hearing, and for giving me my life back. I just wanted you to know that I consider you my dad for all intents and purposes." I reiterated. I saw the emotion in Seth's eyes, he didn't jump up like Rena did, but he got to his feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for that, just so you know, I considered you my son when you called me to come and get you." He told me. I just nodded my head, emotions running too high for me to speak. I walked back to my seat with Skylar, she just looked at me with love and adoration in her eyes.

"That was very sweet of you, but now I'm engaged to my brother. That is just gross." She joked. I just laughed at her and kissed her passionately. I wasn't sure what my life was going to bring, but I'm glad I have Skylar and now I have my surrogate parents.

Ch.9

Skylar POV

We landed in Paris, finally! I was getting bored on that plane, not that I didn't enjoy my time with Lucas, but I wanted to shop!

"Finally! Alice, lets go shopping. I don't want to stay here very long." I screamed.

"Skylar, we need at least a week before we can shop all the stores here. Plus, I still need to teach you the basic skills of shopping. I'm so glad that you have finally accepted that shopping is fun and that you like it, but it is a skill. A skill that you will need to properly hone." Alice whined.

"Fine, one week, then we need to get back. I have this weird feeling that something will happen if we stay gone too long." I said uneasily, just getting this sudden feeling.

"I know what you mean, I have a strange feeling too." Seth said, looking at Jacob, who nodded in agreement.

"And I was hoping that I was just being paranoid." Alice mumbled.

I just laughed. I grabbed Lucas with one hand, and Alice with my other hand. "Lets go shopping!" I squealed enthusiastically.

*** FIVE HOURS LATER ***

Five hours of shopping, and I am mentally wore out. I can't believe that Alice kept me shopping for five hours. I know that I am starting to enjoy it now, but still, FIVE HOURS!

"Whats wrong babe?" Lucas asked me, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Nothing, just contemplating about that feeling that I had earlier. I was feeling fine and didn't care when we went back, but then it just hit me. My gut is saying that we need to be back on that plane if we want to stop whatever is getting ready to happen, but Alice hasn't seen anything, and neither have I. I just don't know." I explained, worry etched all over my face.

"Don't worry. The Pack knows where we are and how to get a hold of us. Things will be fine in Forks while we are on vacation." Lucas soothed. He turned me around and pushed me against the bed, swooping in for a kiss. His warm mouth on mine sent electric waves all through my body. Our kiss kept getting hotter and hotter, until I had to break away for a breath. We went on like that for hours, we would have went on for longer, but Edward interrupted us.

"Guys we have to go! Quil just called Jacob, Claire has been diagnosed with cancer and she is fading fast." He told us. I quickly got and threw clothes on, racing around the room getting our clothes repacked. It is a good thing that it was dark out, this way we wouldn't frighten anybody with our inhuman speed.

"I hope everything will be okay." I murmured to Bella, who was holding a weeping Nessie.

"I do too, but from the way the wolves are howling, Quil is in a lot of pain. He just recently told Claire about the imprinting, and was desperately relieved when she felt the same way as he did." Bella explained to me.

"She is my best friend, how could I leave her like that!" Nessie was screaming. Apparently Jacob recognized Nessie's sobs and came running up beside Bella, taking Nessie out of her arms. He was in wolf form, so Ness had to grab handfuls of hair to stay on Jake's back.

"Nessie, nobody could blame you. No one even suspected that this would happen." Edward tried calming his daughter down. Nessie wasn't having it. She wasn't in any state to listen to reason.

"Edward, Bella, leave her alone for right now. Let her cry herself out, then I will speak to her. I know what she is going through." Lucas told them, referring to when Claire (not Quil's Claire) hit me with his car.

"Okay, appreciate it." Edward replied, instantly aware of the thought process going through Lucas's mind.

We were boarded on the plane in no time, quickly ending our week long vacation to help a friend in need.

It seemed like years but we finally made it back to the Seattle airport, where we sped dangerously all the way back to Forks. We didn't even go home first, we quickly sought out Quil at the hospital.

"Hey, man. What are they saying?" Jacob asked, coming forward to clasp Quil in a back breaking hug.

"They are giving her a few hours. They, uh, they said that the cancer was the most rapid spreading thing they have ever seen. I want one of the Cullens to save her. I can't live without her man." Quil plead.

"That isn't up to me, or you. We need to ask Claire how she feels, and you need to find the right Cullen to ask." Jake told him.

Rosalie and Emmett quickly stepped forward, "I will bite her if that is what she wants." Rosalie said. Everyone was shocked.

"I just want everyone to know, that I will be thinking of her as my daughter, and that I understand about the whole imprinting deal, but for all intents and purposes, I will be her new mother." Rosalie explained.

"I don't care, as long as you don't ban her from me. What are we going to tell her parents?" Quil asked, quickly going into another state of panic.

"Depends on what she wants. If she says yes, we can have Carlisle tell her parents that she died, and that her last wish was that her body donated to medical experiments, so that they can quickly catch the cancer in another patient." Edward told him, trying to appease Quil, so that he doesn't phase in front of the whole lobby of the hospital.

"Sounds good. Lets go ask her if she is agreeable to this plan." Quil said, quickly regaining his composure. We followed Quil up to Claire's room, the site before us was very sad. Poor Claire was paler than a vampire, I could tell that she didn't have even two hours left. Her decision would have to be a quick one.

"Claire, baby, the Cullens' are here to see you. I wanted to ask you something." Quil began nervously.

"Hey guys, whats wrong Quil? Whatever you are going to ask me, can it wait? I want to talk to the Cullens first." Claire began. I saw Edward's eyes relax in relief, apparently he knew what she was going to ask, and it was going to be a good thing.

"Sure honey, go ahead." Quil agreed, giving in to Claire's every wish.

"I'm not ready to leave this planet, I just found my soul mate. I was wondering if one of you could possibly...change me?" Claire asked. I could feel the tension in the room ease at Claire's question.

"I had already agreed to change you sweetie. Quil was actually going to ask if you would mind being changed. He isn't ready to let you go just yet. We are going to have Carlisle talk to your parents. I will be your new mother, for all intents and purposes." Rosalie stepped forward, taking Claire's hand in her own chilly grasp.

"Really? You want to be my mom? So that would make Emmett my dad? My own parents don't even care anymore. They moved away when I told them I had cancer. I wrote a will stating Sam and Emily as my next of kin." Claire said, very intelligently for a girl her age.

"Well, it seems all we have to do is get you out of the hospital and back to the house to make the change." Carlisle stepped in, finally taking charge. "I will go and personally sign release forms, telling the hospital staff that you are beyond the care of the hospital, and that it is only a matter of hours, and you didn't want them spent in a hospital, but at my house. They will trust me, and we will have to move now, so I need to call Sam and Emily."

I was just a little confused at what was happening, so I grabbed Lucas and we ran back to our house to start packing the rest of our meager belongings.

"I wonder where we will end up." Lucas wondered.

"Its hard telling, why don't we look up places that will suit everyone?" I asked. Lucas quickly agreed, and we went to work on finding a new home.

Ch. 10

Paige POV

I was happy that we were getting another sister. With us being the enforcing family, it never hurt to have a lot of siblings. I was happy that our family was there because they wanted to be, not because someone was holding them there. The only thing that I wasn't happy about was how James is acting. He has been acting very strange here lately.

"James, where are you going?" I asked him as he was running out the door.

"I am going hunting, alone. If I wanted you to come with me, I would have asked for your company woman. Now leave me alone." He replied nastily. I wonder what his problem is.

"I was just asking, no reason to get huffy." I said complacently. I was back home, helping Claire's transition into the vampire world, and looking for a new place to live. James wasn't gone five minutes when a sudden lift came over me. I have had a cloud of depression hanging over me lately, and now its gone.

"Edward, why do I feel this way?" I asked him, knowing that he would hear me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with James though. You don't understand how many times I have had to fight off Emmett and Seth. They are getting tired of his mouth towards you. As is Carlisle and Coty. I can't get anything out of his mind either, and I know for certain my Bella is blocking him. I just don't trust him right now." Edward explained, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. The love that held James and I together in the beginning is gone.

"Well, I think its time I become a Ms. Don't you agree?" I asked him.

"Are you sure? Divorce is not something to decide lightly..." Edward began before Alice's high-pitched scream stopped him mid sentence. We both dropped what we were doing and ran straight to where Alice was sitting.

"Alice, what is wrong?" I asked, pretty sure it had something to with my weird feelings.

"Its James, it turns out that he was a double agent, so to speak. He worked for the Romanian Coven, feeding them information about the family, but a stray wolf killed him." Alice said, looking at me apologetically.

"Don't feel bad for me Alice, I was getting ready to divorce him anyways. I can't believe you didn't see that. Edward and I were just discussing it upstairs before you had your vision. What will we do about that stray wolf? And what about the Romanian Coven, they know practically everything about the family now?" I asked, more worried about my family than James' death.

"They are waiting for James to return for the daily report, as for the wolf, I imagine Rena has Seth and Jacob checking it out. We will have to wait and see what do about the Romanian Coven, I see a meeting in the future." Alice reported, before going back into another vision.

I stood still as a statue while Alice had her vision, and Edward seeing the vision while Alice was having. "What is going on?" I asked, getting anxious. I wondered idly where Bella was.

"She went hunting with Nessie. Alice just saw Rena having a vision about the stray wolf. It is scary how connected Rena and Alice are, Rena sent Alice the vision. Jacob and Seth checked the stray wolf out, he is like them. They are bringing him here, now." Edward said, explaining both my questions.

I was sitting there, soaking up the feeling of being free since I met James. I will have to ask Rena what his powers really were. I have a strange feeling that I never really loved him. I can't wait until everyone gets back. Maribeth, Coty, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Lucas, Skylar, Leah, and Alec all went shopping for new clothes, and they went hunting for a new location to live.

"Hey, don't worry. They will be back in about five minutes, and believe me, Edward plans on talking to Coty about James, since they arrived together." Alice told me.

How in the world did she hear me? I wondered.

"I don't know, let me tell you it was freaky." She replied absently. I will assume that Rena is reading a mind and is connecting with Alice, therefore Alice can read minds right now.

"Sounds like a good theory to me." Alice came back and said.

I just shook my head, and the door opened and my lovely family filed in. Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Rena, Seth, and the new wolf came through the kitchen door. I didn't even realize someone else was here. I looked at the strange new person, and was completely mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes.

"Well, guys. It has been an exciting day. First, Coty I want to ask you a few questions about James." Edward began, totally serious.

"Sure, where is he anyways?" Coty asked, stroking Maribeth's hair.

"Dead, our new friend here spied him meeting with the Romanian Coven. Giving them inside information about the family." Edward said bluntly.

You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. I guess everyone was dumbfounded at the new information. Then Esme came forward and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry dear. How are you holding together so well?" She asked curiously.

"It appears that he was holding me to him, I didn't really love him. I was actually talking to Edward about getting a divorce when Alice had the vision of James dying. I just can't believe I slept with him. It will take me DECADES to his touch off of me." I said disgustingly, causing Emmett and Jasper to bust out laughing.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. How is Claire?" Carlisle asked.

"Still not awake, but she is still very quiet. I can't get Quil to leave her side." Bella put in.

"Okay then, now Edward, please introduce our new friend here." Carlisle instructed, indicating the massive god standing next to Seth.

Edward smirked in my direction. "This is Corey you all. I have a very strong feeling that this young man will be with us for awhile. He imprinted on Paige."

The room was in shock again.

Ch. 11

Skylar POV

Wow, James is dead, we have a new wolf, said wolf imprinted on Paige, and the Romanian Coven has inside information on my family. Yep, things are definitely not looking good right now. I am now officially worried.

"Don't be worried, I can already get a feel for Claire's powers. She can wipe memories clean. All we need to do is have her reach out to the Romanian Coven and their memory will be completely erased. We can have her erase to the point where they forget that they want reign over the vampire world." Rena explained, tapping into Claire's mentality.

"Well, she will make a fine addition then won't she." Carlisle stated.

"So, have we decided on a place to move?" Lucas asked Carlisle.

"Actually, we have. We will be moving to Augusta, Maine." Edward announces.

Great, all the way on the other side of the freaking country. As long as Lucas is with me, I would travel to Timbuktu to live.

"We all feel that way about our soul mates." Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to grin. I got up and walked over to sit on Seth's lap.

"You know what?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked me, amused that I just plopped down in Rena's usual seat.

"You are the best dad ever." I told him, giving him a peck on the cheek, completely stunning him into speechlessness.

Ch. 12

Lucas POV

Wow, can't believe Sky did that. She probably just made Seth's year. I can't believe that I am engaged to this wondrous girl. She is more than I could ever have asked for, and to think that I almost lost her because I was a stupid, foolish, little boy.

"Skylar, I love you." I whispered lovingly in her ear. I brought my steel embrace around her delicate looking shoulders to take in her sweet scent.

"As I love you. Now, why don't we go and bug Alice about how soon we can get this wedding pulled off." She said seductively. "Then, why don't we retire to our room and spend the night doing things that are probably still illegal in some states."

If I had a blood pressure, it would have been spiked clear to the sky. "Sounds like a plan to me." I said, always eager for alone time with Skylar.

"Jeez, can't you guys calm yourselves? Alice said that the wedding will be done when it can be done. Now if you will excuse me, because of your uncontrollable hormones, I will be taking my lovely wife out for the night." Jasper interrupted. I laughed at his indignation about how we felt at that moment. Can't say that I blame him though.

"You know what? He has a good idea, come on." I told Skylar, sweeping her up into my arms.

"Lucas, where are we going?" She asked me, once she got over the shock of me abruptly sweeping her into my marble embrace.

"That, my dear, is an unknown factor in the scheme of life. Whenever I can't hold myself back from you is when we will stop." I explained to her, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Well, that won't be a long time now will it?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Actually, it might be shorter than both of you realize." An ominous voice said out of nowhere. All of the sudden I felt Skylar being ripped from my grasp. I quickly crouch into a hunting position, until I realize that they had Skylar by the neck, ready to rip her head off if needed.

"What do you want with us?" I snarled at the person standing before me.

"To see the Cullen family fall. I am the Stefan, head of the Romanian Coven, now you will tell me all you know about them, or your little lady here gets it." Stefan threatened. I smirked.

"You will never get anything out of me!" I retorted. Glad to see that Skylar had already got into a defensive crouch behind Stefan, quickly disposing of the other vampires silently while I had Stefan distracted.

"I assumed you cared more for your mate, apparently not. Well, I have no choice but to order Erik there to behead your lovely wife." He gloated, under the misunderstanding that he won.

"Really, I don't think Erik will be able to do that. You should know better than to mess with a Cullen." Alec said, coming out of the shadows where he was hiding.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, looking around for the first time. He noticed that the Cullens had come into a loose circle around him, and that his own little backup was already in smoke.

"I believe Lucas has the honors this time, seeing as you did threaten his wife." Edward said menacingly.

"Thank you Edward, been waiting to do this since Sky was taken from my embrace." I graciously acknowledged while grabbing a hold of Stefan's neck and quickly detaching it from the rest of his body.

"Well, since we have taken care of one part of the coven, might as well pay a visit to the other part." Carlisle began, not relishing the fact that he has to end someone's existence.

"Do you want to send Rena, Lauren, Seth, and Corey?" Edward asked, understanding the sheer power of just those four.

"No, this will be a family affair. All of us shall go, contact the other wolf pack." Carlisle commanded of Jacob.

"Okay, Corey and Seth, lets rock." Jacob yelled. The wolves all phased and went to find Sam and the others.

"Okay, Alice, start arranging the jet. It looks like Claire will get her first taste of judgment." Edward began. I was slightly worried. Was Claire even ready for a trip close to humans? "Claire has shown a considerable self-control, much like Bella did when she was changed." Edward explained, probably relieving those that were skeptical, including me.

"Okay, we should be set to leave whenever we hear back from Sam." Alice commented from her position next to Jasper.

I looked at Skylar and took her into my arms and just took in her scent. I was terrified there for a second that I would never get to hold her again. I looked into her loving eyes and kissed her passionately.

Three wolves came running out of the bushes and stood next to their significant others. Jacob looked intently at Edward, more than likely telling him what happened when they found Sam.

"Okay, Sam and his pack are ready to go whenever. Lets get this show on the road." Edward let everyone know. Looks like we are going to a mini war with as much manpower we are taking on this little excursion.

Ch.13

Skylar POV

We were on our way to wipe the Romanian Coven's memory. They have been planning to wipe us completely out because they wanted complete power again. I myself would be happy if no one had to rule and keep peace, but I am glad that it is Carlisle and our numerous family.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked me.

"I was just thinking about the upcoming mission. I don't understand why anyone would want this duty. It is tiresome and heartbreaking at times. We try to give a fair judgment, and I hate when we actually have to kill someone. It isn't a very pleasant job. I just don't understand why the Romanian Coven wants power!" I whispered in vexation.

"Did you know before the Volturi ruled, the Romanians ruled?" Edward asked, overhearing Lucas's question and my answer. I shook my head no, and he continued with his explanation. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus felt that the Romanian Coven was putting our kind in danger, so they got an army together and completely wiped out their guard, only leaving Vladimir and Stefan. Ever since then, the Romanians and have been building their power, just waiting until they could overtake the Volturi, then we did it for them. They asked us to hand over the burden of ruling to them, but they were horrible leaders. They liked scaring and torturing the humans. So, we declined, saying the vampire world would be better off with us as the leaders."

"Well, I now understand, but I still don't get it. I'm sure if Carlisle could, he would give up ruling." I said.

"You are quite right, but there is no other coven big, or strong enough to keep peace." Edward explained again. He turned back around to give me some time to think about what he had told us. I was quiet for the rest of the trip. About three hours later we arrived to our destination.

"Okay guys, our scent has been neutralized so that they will not hear us coming. As soon as we get close enough, Alec will take their senses away. When that is accomplished, Claire will wipe their memories clean, then we will give them their senses back and approach them to see if they recognize us. If they do, do not hesitate and attack them." Jasper ordered, assuming the position of a general leading his army.

We swiftly ran to where the Romanian Coven was hiding out. I could tell that Bella had us in her mental shield, and that Paige had us under a physical shield. I felt Alec's foggy power sweep over the grounds to completely ensure our safety. When we heard startled cries of those losing their senses, we quickly ran into the courtyard and wipe the memories clean. This continued on for about ten minutes. We saved Vladimir for last, wanting him to know about his brother's folly.

"Well Vladimir, I can't say that is a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle began. I could smell the fear coming off of Vladimir, who realized that his brother had not succeeded.

"Carlisle! I was not expecting you dear friend. Please, let me have my senses back, and I will forget that my brother attacked you." Vladimir plead.

"Not likely, we have wiped your guards memory clean of any thing to do with my family. We will be doing the same to you as well." Edward hissed. He raised his hand to Claire, who immediately wiped Vladimir's memory clean. "Okay Alec, let them have their senses back."

Alec removed his foggy paralyzer from the other vampires who got into a defensive crouch when they realized that we were there.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Vladimir asked. He then got a peculiar look on his face. "Carlisle! My brother failed? Guards, ATTACK!" Apparently he was immune to Claire's power. Alec sensed the danger coming and took their senses away once again. We quickly went to work dismembering and burning the guard.

"Okay Alec, let Vladimir have his senses back, but I want Rena to hold him in place to where he can't move a single muscle except the ones to work his mouth." Jasper ordered once again. Alec quickly released Vladimir from his hold. Once he realized that we had once again taken control back, he started cussing up a storm.

"That is ENOUGH! There are ladies present and we do NOT use that kind of language in front of the ladies." Carlisle raged. Wow, that must be a sore spot for him to lose control that quickly. I grinned, it was nice to see Carlisle lose it every once in a while.

Vladimir quickly shut his mouth. "Just let me go, I will not try to harm you or your family." He began, but was cut off by the wolves growling, slowly coming towards the front of the room. They had been guarding our flanks, but they wanted some action as well.

"I am afraid not Vladimir, you are a liability that we cannot let go. I am through with your idle promises and threats. Your existence ends now." Edward stated, motioning Sam and Jacob to attack. Once they finished Vladimir, we quickly set fire to his body and cleaned everything up. We once again boarded the plane to go home. Not for long though, just long enough to pick out things up. We had a new life that was waiting for us in Maine.

"Well, our troubled love turned out to be a love story." Lucas whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Looks like, now I can't wait to spend the rest of my time with you. Forever." I replied kissing him passionately.

"Forever." He promised, kissing me back with just as much love and passion.

***THE END***


End file.
